Shattered
by AudreyDz
Summary: Sasuke decide irse de Konoha por la seguridad de su pequeña familia; desgraciadamente ve la necesidad de regresar tras enterarse que un grupo de ninjas buscan herir a su pequeña. SPOILER MANGA 700. ONE-SHOT.


**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, yo sólo escribo por hobbie~**

* * *

**Shattered.**

**By: RachelMary**

* * *

El frío del año se estaba dejando sentir en los alrededores de la alea y los pueblerinos ya vestían largas bufandas o suéteres bajo sus ropajes ninja respectivos. Era uno de esos días donde el parloteo femenino alabando las hazañas del hijo del Hokage estuvieron presentes durante toda la mañana en la Academia; y ella… ella había preferido alejarse en silencio después de que un par de compañeras comenzaran a ahogarla entre cuestionamientos acerca de su familia. Ahora estaba en lo más alto de Konoha, justo por encima de las cabezas de los Hokages observando el atardecer en su aldea; llevaba más de mediodía sin aparecer frente a su madre, quien para entonces se encontraría muy preocupada, pero poco le importaba. El ocultar su chakra había sido una de ésas habilidades extraordinarias que ella aprendió en una de las visitas espontáneas de su padre… _su padre_.

Abrazó sus piernas desde su posición dejando ondear su falda con el viento de otoño; unas pequeñas lágrimas caían lentamente de sus rojizos e inflamados ojos de tanto llorar. La gente a su alrededor no hacía más que criticar su familia y a sus padres, sobre todo a su _padre_; el daño que había causado aún seguía latente en los corazones de algunos aldeanos, muy a pesar de los esfuerzos del Hokage actual en evitarlo. Suavizó un poco su posición al percibir a su madre muy cerca desde donde se encontraba y prefirió huir de ahí.

No era tan rápida como ella, pero al menos podía perderse entre los callejones que se formaban entre las casas de la aldea, y estaba segura de que de un momento a otro su habilidad para esconderse se vendría abajo y su madre terminaría por encontrarla entre tanta muchedumbre. Sorbía de tanto en tanto limpiando un poco las lágrimas que caían delineando sus lentes. No sabía qué dirección estaba tomando, pero quería alejarse lo suficiente del centro de Konoha.

Recordaba las palabras que le dedicó a su madre justo después que le cuestionara sobre el paradero de su papá. ¿Quién era? ¿Por qué no estaba con ella?

.

.

–_¿Y por qué tu repentina curiosidad? _–A decir por la dureza de sus facciones, esperaba que nunca le preguntara aquello.

–Oh, vamos mamá. Ya no soy una niña y no me trago eso de que la cigüeña me trajo hasta aquí. –En aquella ocasión Sarada irrumpió en el consultorio de su madre tras haber discutido con una de sus compañeras que decía que su padre era el _mejor_ ninja.

Sakura Haruno no parecía muy cómoda con la situación, pero conociendo la terquedad de su hija sabía que no la dejaría en paz ésa tarde sin tener una respuesta clara. La observó detenidamente, tenía tantos rasgos de él que era imposible no saber que aquella muchachita de cabello e iris negros, era una Uchiha. Aun así, la primera vez… _él _la _negó. _

–_Tu padre era… es una persona muy complicada._ –Se corrigió dejando la tinta de lado para enfocarse en su retoño– _Lo único que debes saber es que él te ama, tanto o mucho más que yo._ –Le tendió la mano para que se acercara y se sentara a su lado, en el acto la acurrucó entre sus brazos.

–_No es precisamente lo que quería escuchar._

–_Quizás las personas de la aldea te digan mil y una cosas de él, Sara. _

–_Lo han hecho, mamá. ¿Cuándo podré verlo? Ya tengo once años y soy la única niña de la Academia que no tiene un papá con quien entrenar, o mínimo con quien platicar._

Sakura sonrió enternecida acariciándole el cabello, su hija desconocía todo de Sasuke, incluso su poco uso de palabras; aun así un pensamiento divertido la hizo sonreír al imaginárselos entrenando juntos, mientras él le enseñaba cosas de su clan y ella escuchaba atentamente.

–_¿Mamá?_

_._

_._

En aquel entonces su madre tan sólo besó su cabeza y le pidió que se retirase, le prometió que después hablarían con más calma, pero el día tristemente no llegó; tuvo que esperar hasta el día que su padre hizo acto de presencia en la aldea por conocerle al fin; aún recordaba el rostro sorprendido de él al tenerla de frente. Obviamente no tardó más de dos segundos en tirarse a sus brazos, importándole poco que viniera de una misión larga, entristeciéndose al no sentir el mismo cariño de regreso hasta momentos después que notó el brazo intacto de su padre tras su espalda estrechándola.

Pero desde aquella visita, no había vuelto a venir y cada día tenía más preguntas, y más respuestas erróneas de sus compañeros. Todo unido a las constantes evasiones de su madre la llevó a dudar de la bondad que tanto repetía su mamá y el Hokage, residía en el corazón de su papá.

–Oh, vaya. No creí que te encontráramos tan pronto. –Sarada se vio obligada a detener su paso.

.

.

Del otro lado de la aldea Sakura saltaba de tejado en tejado intentando sentir el chakra de su hija por algún rincón de la aldea, maldiciendo la habilidad que tenía la chiquilla para ocultarlo; en ocasiones bajaba y preguntaba a los aldeanos por ella, algunos se hacían de oídos sordos y se giraban para continuar con su andar, otros daban señas perdidas de su retoño. La pelirrosa aún no podía creer que el odio que tenían hacia los Uchiha se hubiera traspasado a una niña que no tenía la culpa de haber heredado su sangre.

–¿Has encontrado algo? – Sasuke apareció detrás de ella ignorando las miradas amenazantes de quienes pasaban a su lado. _Desesperación_ transmitían sus ojos teñidos de sangre.

–No, no. No sé dónde pueda estar. Jamás había pasado esto. –Repetía ella con su respiración acelerada corriendo nuevamente tejados arriba para continuar con su búsqueda. Justamente ése día Sasuke había arribado a la aldea ante la sorpresa de Sakura; recordaba que había llegado ordenándole que le dijera el paradero de su hija. Ella contrariada sólo alcanzó a responder que _debía_ estar en la Academia como siempre.

El comportamiento del Uchiha con el silencioso deseo de encontrarla la llevaron a concluir que algo malo ocurría con su hija.

–_¿Qué sucede?_

–_Alguien se ha infiltrado en la aldea, y planea secuestrarla_… –Sus palabras frías con poco tacto la hundieron en desesperación, sentimiento que se acrecentó al no encontrarla en las aulas ni en las calles de Konoha.

–¡Sarada! –Exclamaron los dos al sentir el pequeño chakra de su hija sobresalir en una dirección. Sasuke aceleró el paso tanto como su energía le permitía con el Sharingan brillar en sus ojos, deseoso de encontrarla con bien, sin un rasguño como la había dejado la última vez que la vio antes de marcharse.

.

.

Recordó con pena la ocasión cuando Sakura le decía mediante una carta que estaba embarazada y que era un hijo _suyo_, quiso reír entonces ante semejante disparate que le contaba y decidió dejar de escribirles, perdiéndose entre el mundo. Una segunda carta llegó a sus manos unos años después tras constantes investigaciones sobre su paradero, esta vez tan sólo firmada por su excompañera de equipo donde le solicitaba su presencia de forma urgente. Ante la respuesta nula del pelinegro, ella volvió a enviar una nueva carta con una foto agregada donde una niña de diez años era abrazada por la mujer de cabello rosa de forma maternal.

Estaba de más decir que tan sólo al ver aquella imagen supo inmediatamente que aquella chiquilla debía ser hija suya; comenzó a planear entonces su regreso borrando cada pista de su estancia en aquellas tierras y emprendió el camino hacia su aldea natal, para encontrarse con aquella mujercita de cabello y ojos negros que le miraban extrañamente felices al verlo llegar. Sentirla rodearle por la cintura apenas puso un pie dentro de los terrenos de Konoha, le transmitió una paz extraña, lo suficientemente placentera como para hacerle desear no irse jamás de ahí. Sólo atinó a rodearla con su brazo para estrecharla contra sí, tenerla cerca le hacía sentir tremendamente bien que no quería separarse ni un segundo. Era tan él… tan _ella_.

.

.

–¡Sara! –El punto parpadeante de chakra en el radar de su cabeza hizo detener su andar de golpe obstruyendo el paso al grupo de ninjas que se disponían a huir de la aldea con su hija en brazos. Dirigió su vista al pequeño bulto que llevaba uno de ellos y algo se quebró dentro de él, Sarada parecía haber sido golpeada por ellos hasta dejarla inconsciente. Tragó saliva sin apartar la mirada de su hija, del pequeño y delgado brazo pálido que no dejaba de sangrar. Su pequeña estaba herida, y no podía dejar impune a quienes le causaron tanto daño.

–¿Oto-san…? –La vocecilla apagada de la niña al sentir la presencia de su progenitor la hizo intentar incorporarse, pero le fue imposible.

–Dénmela… y no les haré daño. –Pidió… _rogó_… para evitarse más problemas, pero si no se la regresaban por las buenas, lamentaría tener que irse por más tiempo de la aldea. "Ya no está en mis manos el defenderte, a partir de hoy serán tus actos lo que dictaminen tu sentencia…" le había dicho Naruto; no quería que lo alejaran _otra vez_ de ésa pequeña criatura que comenzaba a toser y que parecía tan frágil, pero lo ponían entre la espalda y la pared. – Si no lo hacen, tendrá que ser por la fuerza.

–¡Sasuke-kun! –Al final, la madre de su hija le dio alcance en el instante en el que vio al susodicho blandir su Katana rodeándola con el relámpago del Chidori dispuesto a _matar_. –¡Sarada! –Su grito horrorizado al ver a su retoño en ése estado, también la mantuvo alerta y el coraje que transmitía su compañero también la envolvió endureciendo su mirada. – ¿Qué le han hecho?

–No queremos a ningún Uchiha _**vivo**_.

Ante la respuesta de quien cargaba a la pequeña rozándole el cuello con la punta de un kunai, hizo reaccionar de golpe a ambos padres matando a los primeros dos que se interpusieron; Sasuke atravesando al captor de su niña con su Katana justo en el corazón impidiéndole siquiera tocar la piel de su hija; Sakura moldeando su chakra en su mano y cual bisturí, haciendo un corte profundo a un costado en el cuerpo del más cercano a ellos. Los otros dos que les acompañaban les miraban con terror al sentir ambos pares de ojos observarlos con fiereza.

La ninja médico se dirigió hasta Sarada para curarle las múltiples heridas que llevaba en su cuerpo, y se encontró con una imagen que jamás creyó ver: Sasuke abrazaba a su hija con fuerza mientras le susurraba palabras al oído, incluso alcanzó a visualizar un par de lágrimas caer desde sus ojos, se veía tan vulnerable y dolido por lo ocurrido. Suavemente tomó una de sus manos para indicarle que debía revisarla y deshizo lentamente el agarre.

–¿…_Oka-san_? – Sus párpados iban abriendo lentamente sintiendo un cosquilleo cálido en todo su cuerpo, pronto las imágenes borrosas que le transmitían sus ojos iban tomando forma, movió un poco su cabeza intentando enfocar a la persona que tenía frente– ¿Oto-san?

Los dedos ásperos acariciando su mejilla y la media sonrisa que le dedicaba aquel hombre de cabello negro, era una respuesta más que afirmativa, lo que la hizo sonreír y soltar un sollozo que tenía reprimido.

–Lo siento, lo siento… –Repetía entre hipidos.

–Tranquila, todo va a estar bien.

Antes de que el sol se pusiera en lo alto un grupo de ninjas anbu llegaron hasta ellos, rodeándoles asestándole un golpe sonoro en la mejilla del Uchiha quien a pesar de haberlo visto venir, no hizo nada para evitarlo.

–¡¿Qué hacen?! ¡Déjenlo! –Sakura se debatía entre ayudarlo y continuar con su hija.

–¡Quédate con ella! –Exclamó Sasuke al instante en el que era esposado por su brazo bueno y conducido quizás, hasta la torre Hokage.

–¿Mamá? ¿Qué pasa? –Sarada seguía tendida sobre el suelo de un oscuro callejón intentando acomodar las ideas que tenía en su mente con respecto a lo sucedido. –¿Qué pasó?

–Vamos a casa. –Susurró cargándola en brazos.

–¡No! –De un golpe deshizo el agarre de su madre y la enfrentó con sus piernas aún débiles, cayendo de rodillas. –Dime qué sucede, por favor. –Exigió.

–No podemos hacer nada. –Afirmó empuñando sus manos agachando su cabeza.

–Mamá, dime por favor. ¿Qué le harán a _papá_?

La pregunta, como todas las que se había formulado últimamente continuaba sin respuesta. Quizás lo que parloteaban sus compañeras era cierto, que su padre tenía una condena y no podía darse el lujo de pasearse por la aldea como si nada pasara; al final era cierto, su padre no era el hombre bondadoso que ella quería creer que era, que las lágrimas que había visto en él justamente minutos atrás debían ser una obra de teatro para que no lo apresaran, lástima que no había dado resultado.

–No sé lo que te hayan dicho, Sara. Pero tu padre no había podido venir antes, por el simple hecho de que no quería que algo así sucediera; creía que si nos veían cerca de él, la culpa que aún le recriminaban se extendiera a nosotras, que salieras herida. Tu padre quería permanecer lejos, no quería que por culpa suya te hirieran… –Su madre se había acercado y la había tomado por los hombros, abrazándola justo después.

Apenas escuchó que un grupo de ninjas renegados de bajo rango se habían infiltrado en la aldea para hacerse con la _hija_ de _Sasuke Uchiha_ se dejó venir sin perder el tiempo.

Sarada se quedó quieta observando la verdad que transmitía la transparente mirada de su madre. Relató que apenas puso un pie en la aldea los ninjas a su alrededor comenzaron a seguirle los pasos muy de cerca, temiendo un ataque sorpresivo por su repentina aparición; desecharon la idea al enterarse que su hija se encontraba desaparecida. _Temieron_ incluso por la seguridad de los atacantes, haber hecho aquella obra tan temeraria era como tentar al diablo.

–Sakura Haruno, es necesario que también usted acuda con nosotros. –Otro anbu se acercó a ambas con las muñequeras metálicas.

–¿Pueden llevarla antes con Tsunade? Quisiera que mi _shishou_ la terminara de revisar. –Respondió separándose de ella.

–_Hai_.

Dicho aquello, un anbu sostuvo a la pequeña Uchiha en brazos y la llevó ante la anterior mentora de la chica. Mientras tanto en la torre Hokage, unos sonoros gritos se hicieron escuchar a través de las paredes advirtiendo a la pelirrosa que iba llegando a paso rápido y a Hatake Kakashi, quien la escoltaba, de que el rubio y el moreno comenzaban a discutir _otra vez_.

–¡¿Qué pretendías que hiciera, eh Naruto?! ¡¿Acaso insinúas que debía dejar que mataran a mi hija frente a _mis_ ojos?!

–¡No he dicho eso!

–¡Pues es lo que has dado a entender!

El Uzumaki bajó su cabeza y se dejó caer sobre el asiento quedando frente al Uchiha, quien continuaba enfurecido mostrando su Sharingan en su ojo derecho. La puerta se abrió lentamente calmando un poco el ambiente caluroso que provocaban los adultos.

–¿Tú también, Sakura-chan? ¿Pretenden que me vuelva loco?

–¿Puedo irme ya? –Preguntó ella con un hilo de voz anhelando el momento de huir de la situación. – Sara está sola.

–Pueden retirarse. –Dijo tras unos segundos viéndoles directamente a los ojos, a pesar de que los esmeraldas ojos de Sakura le veían tranquilamente, podía sentir el mismo cólera que su excompañero transmitía con todo su cuerpo.

–Se infiltraron, Naruto. La atacaron, la dejaron inconsciente y estuvieron a punto de matarla frente a ellos. Que dos de ellos hayan sobrevivido es una verdadera hazaña –rio Kakashi– tú sabes muy bien el resentimiento que han tenido que cargar ambos. Su hija les ha venido a iluminar su vida, simplemente no pueden arrebatárselas bajo ninguna circunstancia, lo sabes.

–¿Cómo pasó todo esto sin que me diera cuenta, _Kakashi-sensei_?

.

.

Tsunade les veía desde la puerta recargando su peso en la pared. Sakura reía con su hija, mientras ella le contaba alguna anécdota reciente de Boruto y de su estupidez; Sasuke sostenía una de las pequeñas manos de Sarada y de vez en cuando dejaba ver una pequeña sonrisa casi invisible, mientras escuchaba con atención lo que su pequeña le quería contar. Había estado tanto tiempo fuera, que ya no quería irse de ahí; tomaría la excusa de querer estar cerca de su hija para protegerla hasta que dieran con aquella banda de ninjas renegados, mientras investigaba su paradero.

–¿Papá? ¿Estás bien? –Como respuesta, el pelinegro dio un pequeño toque con la punta de sus dedos en la frente de la niña– Auch, duele.

–Ahora estoy _bien_.

Sakura sonrió ante el gesto que tenía con ella, a pesar de las protestas infantiles; Sarada desconocía completamente que eso significaba mucho para _él_. Por un momento la felicidad se hizo presente entre los _tres_.

**FIN**

* * *

_No pude evitar escribir algo Sasusaku, realmente amo esta pareja, pero es una lástima que no hayan desarrollado su relación como debía de ser, fue un final muy feliz para mi gusto. En fin, aun así me agrada que se haya convertido en canon, realmente es genial._

_Rach~_


End file.
